jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Kit Fisto
Tod Ich füge mal hinzu, dass er im Film anders stirbt als im Roman, wenn keiner was dagegen hat. Ausserdem könnte man (also ich machs nicht, weil ich zu faul bin^^) noch einiges aus der englischen Artikel-version übernehmen. -Mo :Nein, könnte man nicht, da nichts aus der Wookieepedia übernommen wird. In der Jedipedia wird alles selber geschrieben Jango 00:43, 18. Jul 2007 (CEST) Das mit dem Tod ist verständlich anders weil man den Film nicht zu Brutal machen wollte, nach dem Buch müsste man nähmlich Kit Fistos Kopf auf dem Schreibtisch von Palpatienes Schreibtisch legen und auch wird im Buch beschrieben das Count Dookus Kopf auf der Invisible Hand durch die gegen rollt. Müsste man dies alles drehen würde das auch zu viel Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, so wurde das Drehbuch gekürtzt und der Inhalt landet im Buch Huch Signatur vergessen, sorry!--Lord Reaper 19:08, 7. Okt 2007 (CEST) darth sidious offenbart sich das stimmt nicht,anakin sagte zu meister windu dass der kanzler der sith-lord ist,sie wussten das schon bevor sie dorthin kamen,lies mal das buch uzm dreier ;) Mfg, [[Benutzer:Naga Sadow|''Naga Sadow]] ~ [[User Talk:Naga Sadow|Grab auf Korriban]] 11:47, 25. Jan. 2009 (CET)Naga Sadow P.S.:änder das mal ok,ich habs mal überarbeitet Mfg, [[Benutzer:Naga Sadow|Naga Sadow]] ~ [[User Talk:Naga Sadow|Grab auf Korriban]] 11:57, 25. Jan. 2009 (CET)Naga Sadow Spoiler Kann der Spoiler raus? Die Folge müsste heute auf Pro7 gelaufen sein wenn ich mich nicht irre. Meister Yoda Ich Bin 21:17, 25. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Naja.... das ist aber erst sehr kurz... ich würde die Warnung noch so ne Woch oder so drin lassen. 21:19, 25. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::Spoiler bleiben bis einen Monat nach erscheinen in deutsch drin. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 22:00, 25. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::macht aber irgendwie kein Sinn, der Ziel ist es doch, die Jedipedia so vollständig wie möglich zu machen und nimmt dann nicht Sachen hin, die halt so sind ?! Also Ich finde das eher .. wie soll man sagen ... schwachsinnig! Es ist Fakt, da brauch man doch keine Monate warten .. oh man ... mfg (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 88.153.173.41 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 21. Feb. 2009, 10:33:13) ::::Bis auf die eine Sache in der Infobox ist ja alles drin. Mit den Serien sind wir auch grad eine neue Spoilerpolitik am ausarbeiten, da es hier ja etwas anders läuft als bei Büchern, bei denen wir die Leser eine gewisse Zeit davor schützen wollen, ungewollt auf Inhalte zu stossen, die man lieber zuerst selbst im Buch lesen will. Pandora Diskussion 10:36, 21. Feb. 2009 (CET) :::::Und morgen kommt die Spoilerwarnung ja auch raus. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 10:56, 21. Feb. 2009 (CET) Meister Weiß einer von euch, wer Kit Fistos Meister war, und kann die Quelle dazu angeben?--- Nutella - 23:59, 1. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Denk mal scharf nach. -- [[Benutzer:Sol|''Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 00:26, 2. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Bei Wookieepedia steht, Yoda wäre sein Meister. Es ist aber keine Quelle dazu bekannt. Es könnte ja sein, weil Yoda viele Jedi ausgebildet hat, aber wenn keine Quelle bekannt ist, dann ist es eine Vermutung. Ich dachte, dass es eine offizielle Quelle dazu gibt und, dass das jemand weiß. Na ja--- Nutella - 10:04, 2. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::Ich glaube daher kommt das:http://www.starwars-union.de/nachrichten/9186/TCW-Trumps-Karten_enthuellen_neue_Figuren/ ::::Naja, bzw. dann von dem Kartenspiel. ICh habe es nicht und auf SWU will ich mich nicht verlassen. Kit Fisto Diskussion 20:56, 2. Feb. 2010 (CET) :::::Und selbst dort steht ja nur, dass er von Yoda den Lichtschwertkampf lernte. Dass heist nicht zwangsläufig, dass er Yodas Padawan war. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 21:03, 2. Feb. 2010 (CET) Alter Stimmt es, dass Kit 62 VSY geboren ist? So steht es hier. Nutella 20:34, 19. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Und warum fügt ihr es nicht in den text mit ein? (''Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 212.37.166.135 (Diskussion) 14:50, 21. Nov. 2010) ::Weil es anscheinend nicht stimmt, wir zumindest nicht die Quelle dafür haben. Es ist aber recht unwahrscheinlich, weil Kit zur Zeit von Obi-Wan Kenobis Ausbildung schon Ritter war. Er wäre nach den ANgaben aber nur 5 Jahre älter. KitDiskussion 15:05, 21. Nov. 2010 (CET) Lesenswert Diskussion Juni 2009 (abgebrochen) Diese Kandidatur lief vom 07.Juni 2009 bis zum 14.Juni 2009 * : Nach meiner Meinung ist der Artikel interressant und lesenswert. кїт гıѕто ²ى -- (Kommunikation|Lego) 00:26, 7. Jun. 2009 (CEST) (Keine 50 Edits im Artikelraum) * : Der Artikel ist lesenswert. Joni 07:24, 7. Jun. 2009 (CEST) * : Obwohl ich selbst an diesem Artikel mitgeschrieben habe, muss ich leider mein erstes Kontra hier in der JP geben. Die Biografie ist zum einen nicht vollständig und zum anderen finde ich das mit dem Absatz über Aayla etwas missverständlich. Es hört sich für jm. der die Kamino Quelle nicht hat so an als ob er sie nur küssen wollte doch gibt er Aayla Sauerstoff zum atmen. In der Biografie fehlt dieser Absatz. Außerdem fehlen seine Missionen auf Devaron, Kamino und Cato Neimoidia. Tut mir wirklich sehr leid aber da fehlt zu viel. Vielleicht kann ich aber auch noch ein Pro geben, falls das alles verbessert bzw. ergänzt wird. May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 17:31, 7. Jun. 2009 (CEST) * : Der Artikel ist noch unvollständig und wurde jetzt auch Under Construction genommmen, daher ist die Wahl eigendlich überflüssig. 'Lord Tiin' Nachricht? Artikel 21:12, 08. Jun. 2009 (CEST) * : Da müsst noch einiges gemacht werden, und Shaak Ti hat sich der Sache ja schon angenommen. -- [[Benutzer:Sol|Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 23:53, 13. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Da der Artikel aufgrund der angesprochenen Mängel bereits ''Under Construction ist und wir drei Gegenstimmen gegenüber einer Fürstimme (+ eine ungültige) haben, wird die Wahl hiermit abgebrochen. Bel Iblis 23:56, 13. Jun. 2009 (CEST) "Vor allem grinste er oft" sollte dieser satz nicht wie zuvor bei "hinter den kulissen" stehen? ich finde persönlich, dass es da nicht reinpasst (hört sich komisch an) und selbst hab ich keine quelle, die das zu 100% beweist. zumindest fällt mir keine ein. wenn es eine gibt, wär ich ganz froh, wenn man die mir nennen könnte. danke Kit Fisto23:50, 23. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Hier ist ein Missverständis: Ich habe da Quellen angegeben in denen er oft grinst. So, wie ich das verstehe, meinst du, dass es eine Quellen geben soll, in der erwähnt wird, dass er oft grinst... Und wenn du uns dann bei dem Projekt helfen kannst/willst, trage dich dann in dem UC mit ~~~~ ein. Und gib in einer Klammer dahinter an, was genau du bearbeiten willst. Am besten machst du das unter Shaak Ti... Nutella -- Gerichtssaal -- 19:45, 24. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Bist du dir sicher, dass er wirklich grinst. Bei anderen Spezies kann eine derartige Mimik auch etwas ganz andres Bedeuten als bei Menschen. Auserdem gehöhrt so etwas nicht in den Einleitungssatz. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 19:00, 25. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::Gehört definitiv nicht hier rein. Denn das ist, wie Ackbar sagte, eine Interpretationsfrage und zudem gewissermassen Ansichtssache. Wenn, dann sollte das unter "Hinter den Kulissen" stehen... Gruss --Darth Graval - Hand of Wrath 19:07, 25. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Es gibt schon Quellen, wo das wirklich als Grinsen benannt wird. Ich finde das passt sprachlich nicht in die einleitung. Ich trage mich erstmal nicht ein, muss meine Quellen nochmal durchlesen, kann so in 2 wochen nochmal machen. les jetzt erstmal ein anderes buch zuende, danach kann ich die nochmal lesen. Kit Fisto :und außerdem sieht man in episode II, dass er, nachdem er C3Po, als dessen kopf auf dem körper eines kampfdroiden ist, mit der macht umgestoßen hat, deutlich grinst. Kit Fisto 22:46, 20. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Jedi-Polizei Im Teil Saesee Tiin und Agen Kolar wird gesagt, dass er das letzte Mitglied der Jedi-Polizei ist. Was ist die Jedi-Polizei?Saesee Tiin 18:09, 28. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Die gibts wohl gar nicht, siehe JP:LD#Jedi-Polizei. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:15, 28. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Battlefront II man könnte bei HINTER DEN KULISSEN vielleicht noch hinzufügen, dass man ihn mit dem Battlepack auf einigen Karten auch spielen kann und dass er der einzige Jedi ist, der sogenannte FORCE-BUBBLES verschießen kann (weiß-blaue Macht-kugeln in Kopfgröße, die verheerenden Schaden zufügen können)! Dann ,müse Battlefront 2 aber noch als Quelle ganz unten angeführt werden ;) Disting, Soresu-Meister 17:51, 29. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Ich glaube nicht, dass das akzeptiert wird, da es nur nach einem bestimmten Download geht, der nicht von LucasArts ist. Sonst müsste man ja jeden Hack und Download auflisten. Der Download hat eh einen Fehler, da Kit Fistos Tentakel nicht nur bis zum Nacken gehen, sondern noch viel länger sind. 18:17, 29. Jun. 2009 (CEST) wie du meinst^^ Disting, Soresu-Meister 18:21, 29. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Kit, Fisto, beides oder gar nichts? Kann man ihn Kit, Fisto oder beides nennen? oder heißt es immer Kit Fisto. (kommt in einer Quelle nur das eine, nur das andere oder gar beides vor?) Kit Fisto23:39, 16. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Er heißt Kit Fisto mit vollem Namen. Sein Name wird nur manschmal abgekürzt. Als Kit und manchmal auch als Fisto. May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 23:57, 16. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::ok, vielen dank. Ich hab bisher, glaub ich, nämlich immer nur "Meister Fisto" gelesen. Ist zwar nur eine Vermutung, könnten ja aber Vor- und Nachname sein. Hab außerdem den Text etwas überarbeitet, formales, Sätze meineserachtens verbessert, kleine informationen hinzugefügt. Kit Fisto00:11, 17. Jul. 2009 (CEST) fehlende Parts hey, sagt mal, aus welchen quellen kommen die parts, die wir noch nicht haben? (vor allem an Nutella und Shaak Ti gerichtet) mfg Kit Fisto 16:47, 23. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Ich habe zwar Bücher, aber in meinen Büchern steht schon mal nichts über Kit Fisto drin 194.231.160.39 15:40, 19. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Oh, hab mich nicht angemeldet. Na ja, bin ja auch nicht am eigenen PC. Kit Fisto 25 15:42, 19. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Einsatz auf Kamino In welchem Comic kommt der Einsatz auf Kamino vor, der wird nämlich in keiner Quelle angegeben. MfG Darth Mytoo 17:31, 12. Nov. 2009 (CET) Mission auf Juma 9 Was ist eigentlich mit kit fistos mission auf juma9 ?? könnte die mal jemand einfügen?--Cator 16:41, 20. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Die Quelle bitte. Kit Fisto Diskussion 17:08, 20. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Republic Heroes. Gruß Nahdar Vebb 17:16, 20. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::Hab ich nicht. Müsste sowieso noch die 2.Staffel von TCW rein, da ist er gar nicht mal so selten. Könnte in eine Überschrift ''Weitere Tätigkeiten in den Klonkriegen oder sowas. Kit Fisto Diskussion 17:30, 20. Dez. 2009 (CET) UC Kann ich mich in den UC eintragen, der Benutzer ist ja inaktiv und eine wichtige Person wie Kit Fisto sollte schon vollständig sein. Gruß Nahdar Vebb Diskussion • Artikel 12:46, 25. Dez. 2009 (CET) Einen Moment mal ist Yoda nicht der Meister von Kit (Top Trumps,Star wars the clone Wars Magazine Nr.10 Freundschaft mit Obi-Wan Kenobi Ich finde das die Freundschaft mit Obi-Wan erwähnt werden sollte, welche in The Clone Wars: Lichtschwertduelle angedeutet wird. Zitat: Kit Fisto: Ich mag dich Obi-Wan Obi-Wan: Wer verleirt zahlt die nächste Rechnung bei Dexter, ok? Obi-Wan: Ich genisse die Kämpfe sehr mit dir Kit. Kit: Ich stecke Voller Überraschungen alter Freund. Obi-Wan: Ihr hab noch nicht gewonnen alter Freund. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 84.133.194.126 (Diskussion) 16:56, 1. Feb. 2010) :Man könnte aus Obi-Wan und die Biodroiden was entenehmen, das finde ich aber etwas Heikel. Kit Fisto Diskussion 16:58, 1. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::Ich werde mir das nochmal durchlesen und dann was machen. selbst wenn es heikel ist, kann mans immer benutzen. Kit Diskussion 01:01, 10. Mär. 2010 (CET) Schlacht von Kamino Ich finde in der Databank, zumindest in Kits teil, nichts dazu. Kann ja sein, dass meine englisch Kenntnisse versagen, wäre aber schön, wenn das mal jemand überprüft. Kit Fisto Diskussion 22:08, 9. Feb. 2010 (CET) :Das kommt meinesachtens in Tides of Terror vor. [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 14:22, 10. Feb. 2010 (CET) Medcenter bei Ord Cestus Sicher, dass es nach der Mission von ord Vestus war? Denn es würde zeitlich nicht passen, Gehirn-Parasiten war nach in den Fängen von Grievous, kommt im Artikel aber vorher dran. Ich lasse das jetzt erstmal so, wäre aber schön, wenn wir das noch ändern könnten. Kit Fisto Diskussion 22:18, 9. Feb. 2010 (CET) :Und auch Schlacht von Boz Pity müsste nach In den Fängen von Grievous, da Ventress nach der Schlacht floh und nicht wiederkam. Kit Fisto Diskussion 22:20, 9. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::Ja, die Fehlerschleuder lässt einem da ja viel Raum für Spekulationen. [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 14:24, 10. Feb. 2010 (CET) Review dieses Artikels (abgeschlossen) Ich bitte um Verbesserungen. Kit Diskussion 00:29, 3. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :Zuallererst: Der Artikel hat zu viele Überschriften, mit wiederum zu kurzen Abschnitten. Eine grobere Gliederung würde dem Artikel gut tun, ungeachtet vom Inhalt. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 00:32, 3. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::würfest du dann eher zu Unterüberschriften tendieren oder eher zuammenfassen? (In zusammenfassen sehe ich ein Problem, weil die kurzen Artikel zu unterschiedlichen Zeiten sind) Kit Diskussion 00:34, 3. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::Naja, weniger Überschriften halt. "Anfang der Klonkriege" oder ähnlich grobe Zusammenfassungen lassen sich immer finden. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 00:41, 3. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::::Das Problem ist, dass man sowas wie "Klonkriege" als überschrift nicht nehmen kann, da sonst nur ein Teil ncith da drin ist. Auch "Anfang der Klonkriege" ist blöd, weil da würde nur Schlacht von Geonosis reinkommen, vielleicht noch der zygerrianische Aufstand, aber der ist weniger mit Klonkriegen. Kit Diskussion 00:50, 3. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::::Ich finde dass man auf Fall ein neues Portrait rein muss das auf Wookieepedia ist viel besser ,ach ja und Spießrutenlauf sollte man noch mit rein nehmen--– [[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 20:19, 3. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::::::Ein Ganzkörperbild sagt viel mehr aus als ein paar Tentakeln und ein Laserschwert. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 20:21, 3. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::::::Kann sein ich finde aber dass Kit Fisto auf den bild viel besser aussieht.--– [[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 20:30, 3. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::::::::Beim Bild stimme ich Nahdar zu. Das was wir haben ist besser. Es geht ja nicht darum, was du am besten findest, sondern was ihn am besten zeigt. Mit dem anderen: danke für die Info. Jedoch ist das nix zum aktuellen Artikel, wie er jetzt ist. Es geht mir darum, da das mein erstes Review ist von einem Artikel, an dem als einer der wenigen ich mal richtig dran saß, kritik über meine schreibweise zu hören Bild:--).gif das wäre sehr hilfreich. (natürlich habe ich den Artikel nicht alleine bearbeitet, aber ich bin trotzdem stark über jeden Abschnitt gegangen und hab den in meinem Sinne verändert) Kit Diskussion 20:32, 3. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Also, ich hab zwar mitgearbeitet, mach aber trotzdem mal mit: :1. Wie bereits gesagt, sollten die Überschriften gekürzt werden. Ich schlage vor, den Zygerrianer-Abschnitt direkt in den Mon Calamari-Abschnitt zu packen, ohne eigene Überschrift. :2. Mon Calamari ist zu kurz, da gibts mehr zu sagen. Das gleiche gilt auch für die Crimson Nova und den Abschnitt im Ord-Cestus-Medcenter. Der Höhepunkt ist wohl OWK und die Biodroiden, das Buch ist nicht mal im Mindesten ausgeschöpft worden. :3. Kamino ist teils unverständlich geschrieben, das muss besser formuliert werden. :4. Ein Kopfzitat wäre gut, ich schlage vor, das Jenen, welchen die Macht gegeben ist, sollten sich in ihrer Ausübung beherschen! reinzunehmen. Dann würde ich allgemein mehr Zitate reinnehmen, nicht nur aus SvK und LoG, sondern beim Crimson-Nova-Abschnitt eins gut reinpassen würde und auch beim Tod ein paar schöne zu finden sind (Roman zu Episode III). Zudem kann man in OWK und die Biodroiden noch einiges über ihn rausholen, und zwar nicht nur Zitate. :5. Bei der Schlacht von Boz Pity gibt es Grammatik-Fehler, zudem weicht das Geschehen von Kit ab und wird allgemein. :6. Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten können verbessert werden, bei den Beziehungen ausbauen oder rausnehmen. Aayla könnte man ganz weglassen, Nahdar weit verlängern und Windu; naja, ich wüsste nicht, was es über den und Kit zu sagen gäbe. Obi-Wan wäre schön, wenn der noch dazukäme. ::So, das wars schon. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 12:37, 11. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Review dieses Artikels (abgeschlosen) Kurze Sache, Spießrutenlauf fehlt. --[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 22:20, 12. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :Ansehnlicher Artikel. Habe eben noch ein paar kleine Tippfehler korrigiert und sehe sonst eigentlich keinen Makel am Artikel. Die Punkte aus dem letzten Review wurden alle bearbeitet. Insofern hat Kit Fisto gute Arbeit an Kit Fisto geleistet. [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] ''Move'' / ''Diskussion'' 00:10, 13. Okt. 2010 (CEST) ::Entschuldigung, aber sollte hier nicht mehr stehen? So ein schmal ausgefallenes Review hab ich noch nie gesehen. [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] ''Move'' / ''Diskussion'' 08:59, 29. Okt. 2010 (CEST) Lesenswert-Kandidatur November 2010 (erfolgreich) Diese Kandidatur lief vom 03.11.2010 bis zum 17.11.2010. * : Nach dem nicht sehr ergebnisreichen Review stelle ich den Artikel hier zur Wahl. Ich finde Kit hat bei Kit super Arbeit geleistet. Eben die Signatur verpeilt. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] ''M'' / ''D'' 13:21, 3. Nov. 2010 (CET) * : Twilight Diskussion 22:22, 4. Nov. 2010 (CET) * :--– [[Benutzer:Darth caedus forever|''DCF]] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Darth caedus forever 08:20, 5. Nov. 2010 (CET) * : Gruß, – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 14:02, 5. Nov. 2010 (CET) * : Ganz nett, allerdings nicht wirklich vollständig, angefangen bei Sachbüchern bis hin zu Spielen, und die Inhalte aus ''The Academy. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 14:04, 5. Nov. 2010 (CET) :*Vollständigkeit ist kein Kriterium fürs lesenswerte Artikel xP Ich setz mich aber gerne nochmal ran. KitDiskussion 18:50, 5. Nov. 2010 (CET) ::*Dehalb hab ich auch mit Pro abgestimmt :D Aber ich habe die Befürchtung, dass... gewisse Benutzer den Artikel danach sofort für das Sternchen vorschlagen werden. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 19:08, 5. Nov. 2010 (CET) * : --– [[Benutzer:Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit|'Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit 20:15, 7. Nov. 2010 (CET) * : Nachdem ich es leider nicht geschafft hatte, dem Artikel das Review zu ermöglichen, das er eigentlich bekommen sollte, möchte ich jetzt schnell noch ein paar Worte dazu verlieren. Zuallererst möchte ich definitiv sagen, dass der Artikel die Auszeichnung zum Lesenswerten Artikel klar verdient hat. Trotzdem sind da einige Kritikpunkte, die zwar die Kandidatur nicht verunmöglichen, jedoch nicht unter den Tisch fallen sollen: **Die Einleitung sollte etwas allgemeiner verfasst werden. Es handelt sich um eine einfache Aufzählung von Ereignissen; Schwerpunkt sollte darauf liegen, eine allgemeine Übersicht darüber zu liefern, was er geleistet hat und nicht, wo er sich mal befunden hat. **Stellenweise wird im Text mit einem starken Überhang zum Detail gearbeitet; dass eine Person zum Beispiel blind ist, ist für die Biografie von Kit Fisto nur in soweit relevant und damit zu erwähnen, wenn das auch mit den Ereignissen, von denen gesprochen wird, in Verbindung steht. Sosnt ist es nur ein unnötiges Gimmik und kann und sollte rausfallen. Und, noch eine Frage am Rande, wie kann ein Kopfgeld auf getötete Jedi ausgesetzt werden? Das wäre so ein Detail, das dann durchaus der Klärung bedarf; da es aber nur indirekt etwas mit Kit Fisto zu tun hat, sollte auch hier überlegt werden, solch ein Detail zu entfernen. Die Gratwanderung zwischen zu detailiert und zu knapp ist sehr schwer und gelingt auch nicht immer, mit ein wenig Übung kriegst du das aber schnell raus. Dann wird stellenweise auch von „''der Venator-Klasse''“ gesprochen, eigentlich sollte von „''das Schiff der Venator-Klasse''“ bzw. später von „''das Schiff''“ die Rede sein. Auch solche Sachen wie „''mit Leichtigkeit''“ dürfen in dem Text nicht auftauchen; du magst zwar ein ziemlicher Fan von Kit Fisto zu sein, dies darf der Leser des Artikels jedoch nicht bemerken. **Einzelnachweise sollten eigentlich in jedem Absatz gegeben sein und nicht erst am Ende einer Reihe von Absätzen aus derselben Quelle kommen. Das ist vor allem in dem Absatz zu Cestus III der Fall. **Letztes "Problem" ist der Überschwang an Überschriften. Es ist zwar manchmal so, dass bestimmte Abschnitte von dem Inhalt einfach nicht zusammenfassen; da diese jedoch oftmals sehr kurz sind, sieht es einfach scheiße aus, wenn da direkt große Überschriften sind. Versuche, zum Beispiel auch die letzten Beiden der Biografie unter „''Letzte Tage''“ oder so zusammenzufassen, um einen Begriff zu finden, unter den sie zumindest gleichrangig nebeneinander existieren können. ***Zu guter letzt: schöner Artikel! Für einen Stern würde ich mir eine genauere Ausführung der Comics wünschen. Garm Bel Iblis link=User Talk:Garm Bel Iblis 22:33, 10. Nov. 2010 (CET) ****Danke dafür, ich gehe mal von aus, dass du mich ansprichst, da ich das ja größtenteils gemacht habe. Ich hätte nur ein paar Fragen oder Klärungen dazu: 1. Wo steht das mit dem Kopfgeld auf den getöteten Jedi? 2. Habe ich versucht solche sachen wie mit Leichtigkeit rauszulassen, jedoch wenn in den Quellen das so drin steht, übernehme ich das. Und 3. zu den Comics: ich selber habe keine (außer ein kleines Heft, was da sowieso noch drin fehlt, weil ich es erst während des Reviews bekommen habe), dadurch kann ich selber leider nicht die Geschichten der Comics verbessern. KitDiskussion 22:44, 10. Nov. 2010 (CET) *****Zu 1. „''Im Jahr 21 VSY setzte die Farghul Mika auf Geheiß des Twi'leks Kh'aris Fenn ein Kopfgeld auf getötete Jedi aus.“, im Abschnitt ''Infiltrierung der Crimson Nova. Zu 2.: Auch wenn es in Quellen so drin steht, gehört das zu dem sogenannte Point-of-View. In den Artikeln versuchern wir, möglichst nicht PoV-gebunden zu schreiben; wenn du miteinbringst, dass es mit Leichtigkeit geschah, bringst du eine Wertung mit rein, aus wessen Sicht die letzendlich stammte, ist zweitrangig, Fakt ist, dass soetwas nicht mit in die Artikel darf. Zu 3.: Scheu dich nicht, den Kram noch zu ergänzen, wenn du nach der Kandidatur Zeit findest – hier herrscht keine Eile =). Garm Bel Iblis link=User Talk:Garm Bel Iblis 23:37, 13. Nov. 2010 (CET) * : Der Artikel ist gut aber es fehlen noch ein paar sachen. Man kann es ja auch noch ergänzen und deshalb bin ich neutral.--[[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Mar Tuuk']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 20:34, 7. Nov. 2010 (CET) * : --[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 20:58, 7. Nov. 2010 (CET) Mit 7 mal Pro und 2 mal Neutral ist der Artikel lesenswert. 'Yoga 'Diskussion 07:21, 18. Nov. 2010 (CET) Beziehungen Ich hab bei einem Star Wars Quiz gelesen, dass Kit Fisto und Aayla Secura angeblich zur Zeit von the Clone Wars eine Romanze hatten. Weiß jemand was darüber oder weiß in welcher Folge das wäre? Hier ist mal der Link zu dem Quiz: http://www.testedich.de/quiz31/quiz/1364724432/Was-weisst-du-wirklich-ueber-Star-Wars-the-Clone-Wars Vielen Dank schonmal Ayala-Aahsoka (Diskussion) 21:14, 4. Jan. 2014 (UTC)